


Names are Power

by DeafAndDaring



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Reader is Tony’s Daughter, but she didn’t need the world to know that. Reminiscing on leaving for school, and coming home for the first time in Seven years.





	Names are Power

Dad did a great job raising me normal when his life was anything but normal. He never made me go to work with him, and as far as they knew, I didn’t exist. I wasn’t blind to the Avengers, but it wasn’t my place to know them. But to him, to Pepper, his girlfriend, I was one of the top priorities. I had fake aliases, I knew how to tell the truth without revealing who I was. I was invincible. Dad made sure I got into the top school for what I wanted to do because I had earned it, not his money, legacy, or name. I walked across that stage today because I was good enough, I worked hard.

    “Final call for Flight 322 to New York.” The females voice called overhead. Standing, I wrapped my hand around my backpack and walked towards the door where a plane was finally taking me home. I had been gone for seven years, getting a Master’s degree in Business, and hadn’t been home since.

    **_Jumping on the plane now. Can’t wait to see you XO._** I hit send on my phone and carefully slid into my seat in first class. My phone went off as soon as the door closed to the plane.

    ** _See you soon, cupcake. Happy will meet you at the airport OX._** Rolling my eyes, I smirked at his reply. Of course, Tony Stark was too busy to pick up his Only Daughter. Nothing changes, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

    Our relationship was, unconventional. I was always independent, and he never fought me to be different. We both moved in sync, reading each other’s minds in when we needed something, and pushing each other to be better. Looking out the window, I thought back to when he put me in the car Seven years ago.

_“Be good, Cupcake. I know they’ll love you.” His eyes were glistening as he held me by the shoulders._

_“Thank you, Dad. For being everything I needed.” I pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. When he let go I looked to Pepper. They weren’t together at the time, but she was still there to support me. “Make sure he takes care of himself?”_

_“Like he’d survive without someone looking after him.” She smirked back, giving me a quick squeeze._

_I looked at both of them, hand on the door handle to the SUV Happy was patiently waiting in. “I’m a phone call away. Keep me updated, okay?”_

_They both nodded, and I opened the door to sit down. Tony came and closed the door, waiting until the window opened._

_“Cupcake, remember what we always say. **A name is very powerful, make sure you don’t just give yours to anyone.** You are more than the name, you got what you wanted yourself.” He kissed my forehead before looking at me one last time._

_“Don’t worry, dad. I’ll be safe, always have been.”_

Sighing, I looked out at the sunrise while curling my feet into the seat, preparing for the flight.

“Business or Pleasure?” The blonde-ish Brunette beside me asked. He was handsome, broad shouldered with messy golden hair and a full beard. His blue eyes sparkled, the gold in them contrasting sharply against the grey shirt he wore, hugging his muscles in a sinful way. Something about him seemed familiar, although I couldn’t place what.

“Pleasure. Returning home after several years of studying.” I smiled at him warmly, before tilting my head to the side. “What about you?”

“Business, officially. But more like pleasure. I, too am returning home.”

“Oh? Where in the city?”

“Brooklyn, actually. I was born in Brooklyn.” He smiled before casting his eyes away quickly, a blush creeping up his neck. “It’s the one place I’d call home.”

“I understand that. This world’s a Crazy place.”

“You’re not kidding.” Just then, the stewardess stopped at our row, smiling.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” She smiled down, pen raised expectantly.

“I’d love a bourbon, and whatever the pretty lady would like.” He smiled at me, and I melted at his chivalry.

“Jack and coke, please.” The stewardess nodded, and moved on. “Does the handsome man have a name, or should my thanks be addressed to ‘handsome’?”

His laugh was low and rich, making his eyes sparkle. “My names Steve, but anything would do.”

“Well, Steve, Thank you for the drink. Next rounds on me.”

“And do you have a name?” His eyes showed humor and playfulness, and his smile was almost too good to resist.

“No name, but you can keep calling me Pretty.”

___________________________

    Steve and I had talked all flight back to New York, where I learned a lot about him. He Boxes a lot, and he and his best friend have known each other for years. He told me stories of the trouble they got into and we laughed the time away. Too soon, we were landing, and I knew I’d probably never see him again.

    “Thank you for making this flight bearable. I couldn’t imagine a better seatmate.” I smiled a warm smile at him as the plane taxied to the gate.

    “Could I possibly get your name now? Just in case I see you again?” He was hopeful, but I couldn’t stop hearing dad in my mind, a name is power.

    “If you see me again, you can have it.” Please see me again, I thought.

    “Then how should I get your attention?”

    “Just yell out for the ‘Pretty Lady.’ Trust me, I’ll answer.” I laughed quietly at the joke from hours before.

    Offering his hand, Steve helped you into the plane aisle. “Well then, until we meet again, pretty lady.” He kissed my hand before turning and disappearing into the tunnel to the airport.

__________________________

    Happy had been waiting in baggage, already collecting my two suitcases from the conveyor.

    “Hap!” I yelled, running towards the man and wrapping your arms around his neck. Happy laughed and hugged back before letting go and grabbing the suitcases.

    “I’m glad to see you again, y/n. Things have not been the same since you’ve been gone.”

    “Hopefully things won’t be the same when I’m back. What’s the news, Hap? Dad said there was news he had to share.”

    Happy turned red and chuckled a little bit. “I would guess he’s speaking of his new Fiance.”  

    “Shut up?! He finally asked her?” Happy popped the trunk and quickly put your bags in while you got into the passenger seat of the SUV. “AND she said yes? After all this time.”

    “I know, but if he asks, I didn’t tell you.”

    “My lips are sealed.” I smiled at Happy as he pulled away from the airport, breathing in the New York air. Man it was good to be home.

____________________

    “Hey cupcake, are you almost here?”

    “If by here you mean the apartment, then no. Happy wouldn’t tell me where we were going, but its all hills and meadows. What’s up dad?”  Happy had taken me through the city and out into upstate New York when my phone had rang.

    “Don’t freak, but I’m not living in the City anymore. The apartment is still there for you, but I thought we could all have dinner together and talk about it.” He seemed nervous, but I was unsure why.

    “No worries. Where are we meeting?”

    “The compound,” he mumbled, and I could practically see the red on the back of his neck.

    “Okay. I’ll need to change when I get there, but otherwise I’m good.”

    “Good, good. See you soon, cupcake. Gotta go finish a meeting.” I could hear the relief flood his voice with me being cool with it. Saying our goodbyes, I put the phone back in my bag, watching the fields go by.

_______________________

    When I got to the compound, I freshened up in the restroom in the lobby. The place was massive, but beautiful. Pepper must have had something to do with it. Pulling up the system on my phone, I got directions from FRIDAY on where I could find Dad. Following them, I was face to face with a large frosted glass door needing security clearance. I could hear Tony’s voice on the other side, and the warmth it brought me was relief and love of this new place. The door suddenly slid open to my presence in front of it, and I was confronted with a small hallway. Taking a breath, I walked in.

 **When I walked into the room, everyone gasped**. Before me sat every Avenger, sitting around a long conference table, mission packets spread out in front of them. I was at a loss of words. Not only in overload from finding them all there, but that the door opened for me and the faces before me looked far from expecting my arrival.

“Well, Pretty Lady, I guess I can get that name now?” a familiar voice rang out to my immediate left. Snapping my head to him, Steve held a soft smirk.

“Steve. As in Steve Rogers. God, I’m an idiot.” I covered my face with my hands as realization clicked. No wonder he looked familiar.

“You know her?” Dad said, his voice curious but laced with anger and a hint of I’ll-kill-you-if-you-touch-her tone that only I could hear.

“We met on my flight. Although If I knew we were going to the same place I would have given her a ride.” Steve replied. The rest of the team were still staring between me and the door, confused faces still across the room. “I’m sorry, but how did you get in here? There is high level security clearance to be in the debriefing room.” Steve continued, now looking confused at me too.

“I’d like to know the same thing. I didn’t mean to intrude, honestly.” I cut a look at Dad who just Shrugged.

“What can I say, cupcake? I’ve always been a fan of the dramatic.” Tony walked towards me, kissing my forehead and giving me a hug. “Glad to see you home, Kiddo.”

“Glad to be home, too, Dad.” I said squeezing him hard.

“Dad?!” The word rang out across the room.

“Everyone, meet my daughter, Y/N Y/M/N. No need for the Stark, she is more than a name.”


End file.
